


My Favorite Girl

by DarkSaori



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, Love, NKOTB - Freeform, through the time
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Eu te vi nascer. Filha de dois dos amigos mais queridos por mim na década em que tudo estava indo de forma desenfreada. Eu havia perdido pessoas que amava, ídolos que idolatrava, quase perdi a mim mesmo. E então você veio para mim. Era tão pequena que cabia direitinho em meu colo.





	My Favorite Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, tudo bem, amores? Depois de alguns dias resolvi trazer essa fic linda que fiz de presente para a minha sis @ArcturianAlien! Parabéns novamente, eu te amo e desejo que seja muito feliz <3  
> A personagem principal da história é ela, mas qualquer uma de vocês que se identificar e se enxergar na história será muito bem-vinda! Me deixem comentários para eu saber se gostaram <3
> 
> Beijocas e uma ótima leitura!
> 
> \- Saori

Capítulo Único – 23 de novembro de 1994  
Eu te vi nascer. Filha de dois dos amigos mais queridos por mim na década em que tudo estava indo de forma desenfreada. Eu havia perdido pessoas que amava, ídolos que idolatrava, quase perdi a mim mesmo. E então você veio para mim. Era tão pequena que cabia direitinho em meu colo.  
A primeira vez em que te peguei nos braços senti algo indescritível. Eu não sabia nomear, só sentia que crescia à medida em que ficávamos juntos. Você era tão linda e tão inocente... Eu esperava poder te ver desabrochar, tal como uma linda rosa necessitada de amor. Queria poder te ver crescer, aprender a andar e falar, desenvolver seus primeiros gostos pela vida, sorrir ao te ver dançar a sua primeira valsa, bobo com o quanto você havia mudado e se tornado alguém digna de aplausos e admiração.  
E eu consegui te ver crescer, por mais bobo que pudesse parecer. O fato de nunca saber o que o amanhã poderia reservar sempre me deixou um pouco apavorado, mas o futuro foi gentil comigo. Enquanto te via crescendo e se tornando uma bela moça, percebi que gastei mais tempo te observando e analisando do que gostaria. Sempre fui horrível para me expressar, por isso compus várias músicas ao longo da minha carreira como uma das cinco vozes do NKOTB. E não era realmente um assunto fácil de lidar.  
Passei a gostar de você, de cada gesto feito por você, de cada palavra dita e cada risada preenchendo as paredes onde você estava. Eu nunca havia tido um relacionamento sincero em minha vida, todas que estiveram comigo desejaram as coisas que eu possuía, talvez isso houvesse contribuído para eu me afeiçoar tanto a você. Com você era tudo tão simples, bonito e leve, era como se eu pudesse viver uma vida diferente da que eu tinha. A banda ia de vento em popa, mas o meu coração não estava no lugar.  
Eu precisava me sentir vivo, mas isso só acontecia quando eu estava com você. Sempre visitei muito a sua casa, era bem-vindo a todo momento, mas te encontrava cada vez mais vezes em nosso estúdio. Eu sabia que era por minha causa, mas sabia também que a sua curiosidade não possuía limites. Você amava música, amava a banda, os garotos, queria se enturmar em tudo o que fazíamos e aquilo me despertava cada vez mais paixão, quase fazendo o meu coração explodir dentro do peito. Que coisa mais horrível para um padrinho dizer, não é? Estar apaixonado pela afilhada, nunca pensei que isso me aconteceria.  
Tínhamos uma relação linda e cordial, conversávamos sobre tudo, inclusive sobre garotos, mesmo que eu torcesse o nariz o tempo todo. Te ver achando graça daquilo fazia o meu dia mais feliz. Resumidamente éramos muito felizes, mas com o tempo tudo mudou. Da mesma forma que te vi desabrochar em sua totalidade, te vi se esconder como o Sol em dias cinzentos. Claro que não estava o tempo todo colado a você para saber se havia algo errado, mas seus pais me contaram tudo o que estava havendo e não pude ignorar aquilo. Jamais fecharia os meus olhos e te deixaria à própria sorte, ainda mais sabendo do laço que compartilhávamos.  
Uma sucessão de problemas surgiu em sua vida: depressão, falta de apetite, choros compulsivos, sorrisos que jamais apareceram novamente. Aquilo me doeu tanto que perdi as contas de quantas noites passei em claro pensando em você, chorando baixinho por permitir que coisas como aquelas acontecessem, mas eu era humano. Eu não era um super-herói, por mais que quisesse ser por você.  
E quando fiquei sabendo que odiava o dia que havia nascido tudo somente piorou. Oh, aquela data era tão especial para mim e você nem ao menos se dava conta disso. O que eu poderia fazer? O que eu deveria realmente fazer? Mesmo com medo me obriguei a respirar fundo e a ir até você, calmamente ultrapassando a bolha que havia criado em volta de si mesma, te arrancando o primeiro riso quando derramei todo o chá que fiz para nós. Para mim não teve graça, mas eu tinha certeza de ter feito algum movimento desastroso o suficiente para te fazer rir daquela forma. E foi recompensador ouvir aquele som que eu tanto amava.  
Oh, eu amava? Eu havia me perdido entre a paixão e o amor, vagando entre a linha tênue que ligava ambos, desejando completamente te ter em meus braços. Começamos a conversar e em pouco tempo nos tornamos mais cúmplices do que nunca, nos entregando totalmente aos momentos, nos beijando em uma das vezes em que ficamos sozinhos.  
O gosto do seu beijo era tão bom, suave, delicado, como baunilha. Seus cabelos já pintados de ruivo emanavam um cheiro tão delicioso, me hipnotizando como nunca antes, me fazendo desejar mais beijos e abraços, mais de você em mim. Para quem estava com a vida estagnada, você foi um ponto de impulso, a libertação que eu precisava para ser verdadeiramente feliz. Não que eu não fosse com a banda e os garotos, mas aquele tipo de felicidade que eu sentia com você era totalmente diferente, vinha de uma parte da minha alma a qual ninguém jamais teve acesso.  
Eu queria te fazer feliz de uma forma que não sabia pôr em palavras. Você era muito mais nova, mais inexperiente do que eu já era na sua idade, tão diferente e tão igual a mim... No começo eu sabia que os seus pais iriam ter os pés atrás, mas saber um tempo depois que nos apoiavam de alguma forma me deixou tão bobo e encantado... Como se eu fosse um adolescente outra vez.  
Com você tudo fluía, eu me encontrava apaixonado a cada simples e pequeno momento, a cada olhar que trocávamos, a cada palavra dita... Não me importava se você já havia chorado por incontáveis pessoas ou tivesse sido de qualquer uma delas... A única coisa que realmente me interessava era te ter em meus braços tão apertado que eu não poderia soltá-la e que você estivesse tão feliz que jamais pensaria em voar para longe de mim, tal como a revoada de pássaros que escutávamos sobrevoando a cidade a cada manhã.  
Eu te amava e aquilo era o ponto alto da minha vida, tudo o que eu sempre desejei se tornou realidade e o que era mais importante: você me amava e se sentia amada, se sentia apreciada e cuidada, o que se tornou a minha maior responsabilidade.  
Você era a minha garota favorita e o dia 23 de novembro nunca foi tão lindo quanto o sorriso que me lançava sempre ao acordar, ainda mais agora com seus pequenos e doces 24 aninhos.


End file.
